


Hide And Go Tease

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Hide And Go Tease

Dana was breathing frantically her mind only focusing on one thing. She had to hide and quick. She was shaking with excitement and she was very anxious as she tried to find a place to hide. As she thought she would never find a spot she quickly found a perfect spot. She ducked behind a pillar down deep in the sewers. She froze, listening for any foot steps, movement, or voices. It was just silent. Very silent. Suddenly, a shadow swiftly glided across the walls, like a ghost. Is was very quiet, until a little, soft chuckle lofted through the tunnels. She silently gulped. She hoped that he would not find her. She remained silent not wanting to give herself away. She hoped he would leave. Suddenly there was an echoing splash followed by a loud grunt.   
"No sense for me to be stealthy about it. You're making this too easy for me," a low voice snickered. "Heh. It's almost like you want to be found." Footsteps slowly crept up the tunnels.  
Her heart was beating faster minute by minute the longer she waited the longer no one came. Her hands were starting to shake and she was getting really nervous as she knew someone was near.  
The foot steps were coming closer and closer. A shadow grew large as it engulfed her hiding place. The voice was right on top of her.   
"You know, a game of hide and seek is not the best way to win a bet against a ninja." A large, three-fingered hand swiftly reached down, grabbed Dana by the collar of her shirt, and dragged her out of hiding. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as she soon came face to face with Raph. She gulped fearing for what was going to happen to her now. She lost and that was it. He held her down on the stone floor, placing his hand on her chest as he leaned over her, smirking.   
"You lost. Guess that means you have to pay a little penalty. What do you think?"  
She gulped as she looked up into Raph's masked eyes and she soon sighed knowing that he was right. She lost and she had to pay so not fearing him any longer and with a straight face she said,  
"That doesn't bother me. Go right ahead. Whatever you want to do to me I don't mind it"  
Raph smiled at her words. Still holding her down, he slowly slipped his other hand underneath her shirt. He gently clawed down her side.   
"I'm the victor, so I shouldn't care if it bothers you or not," he snorted. He started massaging circles in her stomach, slowly working his way down to her belt line.   
"But sense you didn't put up much of a challenge for me, it makes me think you do care what happens to you. It can't be more obvious you want this."  
She could feel her resistance getting weaker and weaker by each caress that he was gently doing. She gasped as she tried to bite back a moan. She shut her eyes really tight and took a deep breath.  
"Yes I do want this really bad if I might add" she said as she started to shake with excitement.  
He listened to her little sounds. She thought this would be an easy way to get this from him? He chuckled and pulled his hands away from her. She was on the verge of falling into a pleasurable state, but her motivation stopped. She gave him a questioning look. Why did he stop his massaging, making her body scream for more attention, unsatisfied? He smiled darkly at her confusion.  
"You think it's gonna be that easy? Think again. Now it's my turn to hide. You find me within an hour," he poked her stomach, "I'll get right back to work."  
She instantly frowned the minute he turned around and ran away. Why was he doing this to her? She wanted him so badly and now he just stops as if it was nothing? She sighed as she new this was going to be a pain for her. She knew how well that he can hide to the point where she can't even find him sometimes. She got her bearings straight stood up and went off to search for where he could be.  
The End


End file.
